FireEmblem:Awakens
by Phoenix'sSoul
Summary: Awakening with a few twists, turns, and total offroading. Don't get me wrong loved the game, just though of some other cool stuff to toss in. Hope to hear from you guys when you read. I accept all reviews. Also I already know my grammar isn't the best. I don't have any proof readers at the moment.


Phoenix's Soul: Hey guys how are things? Well let me be the first to say, "Yes I know it's been a long time. Yes, I know that I should probably be updating other stories, but you know what? I'll get to them when I get to them! Anyway sorry about that little outburst. Well I of course don't own anything from Fire Emblem: Awakening. I will begin by saying that this particular story does not take place in the normal universe that we are currently aware of in this game.

Now let's begin this by explaining a few things about this particular universe. There will of course be more characters existing and diverging throughout the story. Also Emmryn is older by a several years, and a few things about our well beloved Avatar have been changed as well. Now in order for you to figure out those things you'll have to read and find out. Enjoy the show. Also the Avatar's name for this particular story is Cor. One more thing, not all of the characters will be their original in game classes.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fire Emblem: Awakens

Emmeryn looked out one of the many windows of the palace. Today had been a long one, and she was tired. She sighed heavily as clouds lazily drifted through the clear blue sky.

"Is everything alright, my lady?" Phila asked looking up from her list of finished daily activities.

"Hmmm?" Emmeryn asked looking away from the window. "Oh no I was just thinking."

Phila set the list down, and walked over to the Exalt. "My lady," she said softly placing a hand on Emmeryn's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, Phila," she said softly her eyes shining a little. "On days like this I just can't help, but remember him." 

Phila sighed, and patted the Exalt's shoulder softly nodding her head. They stood side by side in silence gazing out over the capital city before them. It had been many long years of shaky peace, but peace non the less. As she spoke to her oldest friend her eyes never left the horizon.

"You know you can go see him," her voice so soft it was almost a whisper.

"I know," Emmeryn replied just as softly.

"Then why don't you?"

"It's been too long. I just can't."

Emmeryn turned towards Phila tears falling down her cheeks. Phila took the Exalt in her arms and comforted her as best she could. Looking over the top of her friend's head she could see a comotion coming from the South gate of the city. As she watched she noticed a runner coming up the main street to the palace. Several minutes later a knock came from the door.

Emmeryn pulled away from Phila and rubbed her eyes clear of tears. "Come in."

A paige entered the room her head bowed. "Exalt, Lord Chrom, and Lady Lissa have arrived in the city."

"Thank you," Emmeryn said with a smile. "I'll meet my syblings."

"And here we have the ROYAL PALACE!" Lissa said with glee as she spread her hands wide.

"Big place," Core said looking around wide eyed.

"I'll bet you've never been anyplace this big."

"I wouldn't know if I have or not, what with the amnesia and all."

"Oh right," Lissa said her voice, arms, and face falling at realized what she had just done. "I'm sorry... I forgot."

"It's quite alright," Core said with a smile at the young healer. "I forget at times too."

"You'll be staying here with us for now, of course," Chrom said as he saw off a swarm of servants who had appeared to take many of their things upon their arrival.

"My, Lord," Frederick began, but was cut off by the prince.

"Now, Frederick," Chrom said with a smile. "Core has proven to be a very capabable ally, and friend. Unlike the rest of the Sheperds he doesn't have a place of his own to go to right now. So for the time being he'll stay here in the Palace."

"Very well if you insist," Frederick said with a bow before casting a harsh look Core who was still looking around expansive courtyard.

"Chrom! Lissa!" Emmeryn called out as she walked down the steps from the main doors. "I'm glad to see you both back safe and sound."

"Emm!" Lissa called out and rushed to her sister.

"And whom have we here?" Emmeryn asked looking towards Core as she hugged her younger sister.

Even with all of her years of ettiquet she still could not keep her eyes from lingering on the long scar that ran along the right side of the man's face. It was straight and neat obviously deliberate. She wondered if it had been from combat or had he been tortured or something else. She quickly moved from the scar to his eyes, and was surprised to see his eyes looking at her.

"Let me just say what a lovely place you have here," he said bowing low to her. "My name is Core, Lady Exalt. And to answer your inner thoughts I honestly don't know how I ended up with this scar on my face. Wish I did though it must have hurt."

After Chrom explained to Emmeryn the circumstances surrounding Cores discovery. She listned intently and smiled as she turned to face Core and gave him a bow.

"It would seem that I owe you thanks," she said as she straighted. "You are welcome to stay here in the palace, until other arrangements can be made."

"Thank you, Lady Exalt," Core said bowing in return.

"Well I do believe food is in order for the return of our beloved family," Emmeryn said with a smile.

"I'll see that preperations are made at once your grace," Frederick said and made haste.

Emmeryn didn't even have a chance to stop him. She sighed as she shook her head smilling.

"Same as ever," Lissa said with a giggle.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Phoenix's Soul: Hmmmmm speaking of food. Oh well a little early for my midnight snack. Anyway hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. More will follow of course. And yes I'm not going with the Avatar's standard name of Robin. His name is Core. So we'll pick up at dinner soon. I hope. Hehehehehehehehehehehe. "Until the Next Chapter"


End file.
